


You Can Follow My Bloodstream

by SheWritesDirty



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dubious Consent, Graveyard Sex, Ill Advised Actions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Steve is a Bitchy Submissive, Unintentional Grave Desecration, Vampire AU, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 12:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWritesDirty/pseuds/SheWritesDirty
Summary: "I can tell, you didn't sense things going this way tonight -Steve” Billy said menacingly, speaking Steve’s name like it was a dirty word. If Steve was still human his heart would have been rabbiting against his chest, but instead he just lay there - pupils blown wide, mouth salivating from the taste of Billy’s blood still lingering in his mouth.





	You Can Follow My Bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Illicit_Hiraeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illicit_Hiraeth/gifts).

> My friend came to me with a request for Vampire/Werewolf Harringrove - she also said something like “Don’t give me that safe sex crap” so I’m pretty sure I delivered on _that_. I debated whether I should post it or not, since its not all that original... but in the end I figured someone out there will want to read it - the title is taken from a lyric of Tove Lo's "disco tits"
> 
> Billy is under the very loose definition of a werewolf here… I’m not gonna lie vampires are - _way_ \- more my kink than werewolves are, but I did my best <3
> 
> Happy Halloween! 

Steve hung back in the shadows and watched as throngs of people covered in glitter, body paint, and barely there clothing flooded out of ‘The Lucky Pegger’ in a tangled human mess. The Lucky Pegger was a popular gay bar, and their mascot was a swashbuckling lady pirate with a peg leg that looked _suspiciously_ like a dildo.

It also happened to be one of Steve’s favorite places to hunt, there was just something about sinking your fangs deep into the flesh of someone who was flushed from dancing all night, blood resting full at the crest of their skin just begging to be taken. And it didn’t hurt that most of them were high on acid or some other party drug, it would still be rushing through their veins as Steve pulled blood from them - it was the only way he could get high since his… _affliction_.

His eyes narrowed in on a straggler, a sun-kissed, blonde haired man. His pants looked uncomfortably tight, and he was wearing a black leather jacket with no shirt under it, bearing his perfectly sculpted chest - glistening with sweat. A single metal chain hung against his skin, a pendant dangling from the center. Despite Steve’s superior night vision he couldn't quite make it out, for _that_ he would have to get closer.

The man had broken away from the crowd and was making his way down a dark alley, this particular alley in question mostly contained the back doors to businesses or warehouses - it wasn’t the usual choice for people heading home after a night of partying. It _did_ however lead out to the back end of a graveyard, which eventually let out into the forest that surrounded the city.

Spurred on by equal measure curiosity and hunger, Steve stalked the shadows behind the man - he wasn't stumbling, and he didn't seem drunk... He moved with purpose, it was almost a _swagger_. Steve's mouth watered, his fangs sliding down in anticipation of what was coming. He had never felt a more magnetic draw to a human, it was almost unsettling.

The man hopped the fence to the cemetery with ease, sauntering into the place like he owned it. Steve bristled, it was no place for the living… They had _no right_ to act as if it belonged to them. He quickened his pace behind the man, and for a moment he thought he saw the man's head tilt - as if he had heard Steve… But that was impossible, and the man continued walking as if nothing was amiss.__

_ __ _

The man came up to an above ground crypt and stopped, turning to lean against the hard concrete. He shuffled around in the pocket of his leather jacket, before pulling free a packet of cigarettes and a lighter - he placed the filtered end into his mouth and flipped the top to a zippo lighter open, the fire illuminated his face, glowing and flickering across his features as he leaned his head in - the tip of the cigarette caught within the flame and lit.

_ __ _

He snapped the lighter shut, the click echoed through the empty grave yard and set Steve’s teeth on edge. The man took a deep drag on the cigarette and held it in his lungs for a moment, before releasing it with a sigh - grey smoke furling out into the night air.

_ __ _

Steve was moving before he knew it, stepping out of the shadows and approaching the man. His movements were silent but the man still looked up, their eyes locked together, challenging each other. Steve wondered who this human thought he was, and how he didn’t seem at all intimidated by Steve’s menacing aura.

_ __ _

“I wondered when you were going to come say _‘hello’_” The man said, a cruel smile playing across his features - glowing tip of his cigarette dancing in the dark as he spoke. “I thought maybe you were shy” he continued.

_ __ _

“You knew I was following you” Steve confirmed, more to himself than as if he were expecting an answer from the man.

_ __ _

“You weren't exactly subtle” The man continued, he shoved his hand back into his pocket and fished out a second cigarette, lighting it from the end of his own and then holding it out in an offering. Steve took the cigarette, it was one of the few things he could still enjoy - when you were cursed to have everything that touches your tongue taste of ash, cigarettes still just tasted the same as they always had.

_ __ _

“Billy” the man said, blowing out another puff of smoke.

_ __ _

“Steve” Steve replied.

_ __ _

“So let me guess, you stalk me - then what?” Billy’s eyes flash at Steve and he cant help but feel a tiny sense of dread welling up in him, it was completely ridiculous - this man somehow made _him_ feel like the prey…

_ __ _

“You take me down? Drink your fill?” Billy continued, and Steve was on guard immediately. This person somehow knew what he was... Steve narrowed his eyes trying to see what was so special about him, but nothing really stood out.

_ __ _

“What are you?” Steve spit out, he was done with _whatever_ this was. Billy let out a sharp laugh, biting into the cool air and devouring the quiet around it.

_ __ _

“Oh Steve, I'm harmless… You’re the one with bad intentions” Billy pushed away from the crypt, tossing his cigarette to the ground before rounding in on Steve “I might have to defend myself” He had pushed up into Steve's space, leaning in and whispering against the side of his face.

_ __ _

Steve reacted forcefully, summoning all his psychic energy to push Billy _away_ from him. The blast sent the other man crashing back into the wall of the crypt, blowing straight through it and landing inside. Dust and debris hung in the air, clouding up and around the freshly blasted hole. There was the sound of concrete blocks settling, and then a hoarse laugh echoed out from within the crypt - it sent a chill down Steve’s spine as it evolved into something more and more manic... soon it was like a howl, amplified by the walls of the crypt.

_ __ _

“Impressive...” A voice growled from the darkness, Billy suddenly hauling himself out from the torn hole in the crypt. His eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight, and Steve figured it was about time for him to get the _fuck_ out of there. But before he could react, the man was diving on him - claw like hands digging into Steve's arm, and dragging him back. Steve lashed out, trying to fight the man off... But he was still tired from the earlier burst of energy, he hadn't expected anyone to actually survive that amount of force.

_ __ _

He sunk his teeth into the thick bicep that was wrapped around his neck and heard the man above him hiss, blood hit his tongue and he was overcome with the strange taste of it. He had already begun to realize he wasn’t dealing with a human here, but the reality of it had started to settle in... he wasn't going to have the upper hand here.

_ __ _

Billy hauled him into the crypt, dragging him over a smashed sarcophagus - Steve grimaced as he scrabbled against the bones of whoever had been buried within, trying to get any purchase so he could _maybe_ pull himself out of Billy's iron grip. Instead the other man lifted Steve as if he was a feather and tossed him down on the solid, stone floor of the crypt - Billy towered over him, looking down at him like he was about to tear him apart.

_ __ _

"I can tell, you didn't sense things going this way tonight - _Steve_” Billy said menacingly, speaking Steve’s name like it was a dirty word. If Steve was still human his heart would have been rabbiting against his chest, but instead he just lay there - pupils blown wide, mouth salivating from the taste of Billy’s blood still lingering in his mouth.

_ __ _

"Well, we can still have some fun - right?" Billy said. His eyes darkened, looking down at Steve, tongue darting out and swiping across his bottom lip.

_ __ _

"W-what do you mean" Steve stammered out, a sudden instinct to talk his way out of the situation kicking in. Maybe he couldn't over power Billy, but the man hadn't killed him yet... And that had to account for _something_.

_ __ _

The predatory look in Billy's eyes only deepened... And he suddenly dropped to his knees, crawling forward until his hands were resting on either side of Steve's waist, _looming_ over him. One of Billy's hands lifted and slid slowly across Steve's thigh, whose muscle jerked as the fingers trailed over his jeans - stopping at the inseam and then following it up, palming roughly against the front of Steve's pants.

_ __ _

"We could play a game" Billy says, breath hot against Steve's face. "Let’s see - how many time's a blood-sucker can cum" a dark smile spread out over Billy's features as he spoke. Steve probably would have flushed if it was possible, instead he just squirmed under the pressure of Billy's hand against his crotch.

_ __ _

"I-I don't think-" Steve's voice cut off with a strangled gasp as Billy fisted his hand, kneading it roughly into the growing hardness in Steve's pants. Billy pulled himself forward and let his face hover over Steve's ear

_ _._ _

"And if you're really _good_, I might give you a little drink after" Billy breathed against him, and Steve shivered - hands flying up without his permission and gripping at the jacket that hung loosely from Billy's shoulders.

_ __ _

Billy shook with laughter, breath gusting out over the side of Steve's face as he lazily pulled away from Steve's ear and down to his neck. A wet tongue pressed against the skin there and Steve whimpered, Billy's hand was still idly pressing into the front of Steve's jeans - just enough pressure for Steve to want more. He rocked his hips up and into Billy's hand in an attempt to get some friction.Billy suddenly pulled away, grabbing Steve's hips and forcing them back down - fingers digging sharply into his hip bones. 

_ __ _

"Did I say you could move?" Billy said, a threatening tone clouding his voice.

_ __ _

"Then fucking get on with it" Steve hissed back, struggling to reclaim _some_ of his pride.

_ __ _

Billy snarled, one hand flying up into Steve's hair and gripping tightly, the other hand still cutting into his hip and flipping him roughly over. His face was shoved down into the cold concrete, and Billy's other arm slid under his stomach - propping Steve up on his knees so that his ass was prone in the air. Steve felt the other man's hips bump heavily into him, he could clearly feel the other man's erection pressing into his backside.

_ __ _

Steve’s hands fought to grip the floor out in front of him, trying to push up and away. But Billy kept him steady as he ground into him, dry humping against Steve like he was a bitch in heat. A red hot shame coursed through Steve, and he couldn't help but feel thankful no one else was here to witness him so completely at the mercy of another man.

_ __ _

Steve felt a hand fumbling at the front of his pants, unzipping and then withdrawing. The pressure of Billy's hips against his ass disappeared, and he felt fingers hook into this waistband. They tugged Steve’s jeans down, in rough, staggered movements - and he shivered as a cool air ghosted across his bare skin.

_ __ _

The grip in Steve's hair had retreated and gathered up his arms, forcing them behind his back. Steve huffed against the floor, jerking and trying to get some sort of control over his own position, but Billy had him completely locked down.

_ __ _

"I think I'm going to enjoy this" Billy hummed appreciatively at the view of Steve's back side, running a warm finger along the exposed skin.

_ __ _

"Well that makes one of us" Steve bit back, trying to adjust so his face wasn’t pressed so harshly into the floor. His fangs were still out, lusting after the promise of blood - and the last thing he needed was for them to be smashed into concrete.

_ __ _

"Oh, princess" Billy cooed, fingers drifting closer to Steve's entrance. "Don't worry, I'm going to make it good for you too" He abruptly spat straight onto Steve's ass, and Steve grimaced as it left a hot, wet trail behind. Billy ran his hand through the spit, smearing it and coating his fingers, before bringing them to press gently against Steve’s hole. Steve hissed as a single finger pressed into him, sliding in easily to the hilt.

_ __ _

"Had some practice?" Billy asked from behind him.

_ __ _

"Turns out, one has plenty of time to experiment when they’re immortal" Steve said as snarkily as was possible with his face still pressed uncomfortably into the floor.

_ __ _

"That's a shame" Billy said back, voice dripping with mock disappointment "You looked like such a virgin, I was really looking forward to deflowering you" Steve gave a defiant shove backwards onto Billy's fingers, and Billy huffed out a laugh.

_ __ _

"I guess this means I don't have to go easy on you" Billy pulled his finger halfway out, before adding a second and pushing back in. Steve groaned as his muscle stretched to accommodate the new intrusion, he rocked back into the fingers again - his body moving of its own accord this time.

_ __ _

Steve huffed out a soft moan as Billy hooked his fingers inside of him, pressing into the soft walls - twisting inside of him, searching. Steve keened as they found his prostate, pressing firmly against it before falling into a rhythm of applied and released pressure. Steve's thighs were trembling, and he idly registered how the sound of his own voice echoed out into the empty space of the crypt.

_ __ _

Steve craned his neck until he was looking back at Billy, their eyes locking onto one another. Billy was staring down at Steve reverently, pupils blown with lust, lips parted - he looked like he was completely and utterly _consumed_ with Steve. Billy’s face suddenly twisted with the recognition of what Steve was seeing written on his face. 

_ __ _

He quickly schooled his expression back into the mask of sadism he seemed to wear - narrowed, cruel eyes, and a wide manic grin, teeth flashing. Steve took note of just how _sharp_ they were and wondered how he had ever managed to mistake this man for something human…

_ __ _

Billy withdrew his fingers harshly, dragging them out of Steve and then wiping them across his ass - smearing a slight wetness over the soft skin. Something blunt and hot pressed against his entrance oppressively, pushing against him but not quite breaching the ring of muscle there.

_ __ _

"Say you want it" Billy said, his voice cutting out into the quiet - the sound of it sending a shiver down Steve’s spine.

_ __ _

Steve's mind flickered, trying to focus... He didn't want it, right? He hadn't wanted it... The distinction was there in his mind, burning into him like a hot brand - searing through him until it settled in his abdomen like a heavy weight. He might have been able to lie to Billy, but he couldn't lie to himself - his wanted this, he needed it.

_ __ _

"_I want it_" Steve said quietly, turning his face and pressing it shamefully into the cold concrete floor.

_ __ _

"What?" Billy's voice barked out into the crypt. His hand flew down and tangled into Steve's hair, tugging roughly and forcing his face back - _forcing_ Steve to look at him.

_ __ _

"I want it, I want you to fuck me" Steve spat out, annoyed by the game of words and just wanting to get on with it. Billy's face melted into something deceptively calm, looking down at Steve like he was boring him.

_ __ _

"Say ‘please’" Billy said voice taking on a mocking tone. His fingers loosened their twisted grip in his hair, and he brushed Steve's sweat soaked fringe away from his forehead with a rough thumb.

_ __ _

"..._Please_" Steve grit his teeth and ground the word out, Billy hummed and pulled his hand away from his hair.

_ __ _

"You're terrible at begging" He said, suddenly increasing the pressure from behind and allowing the head of his cock to push in.

_ __ _

Steve gasped as he stretched around Billy's size, which from the feel of it was _considerable_. A burning sensation built in his muscles, and they clenched and released, as if he might have been able to force Billy back out. A pained, drawn out whine escaped from Steve, he screwed his eyes shut and bit deeply into his bottom lip with his own fangs in an attempt to hold back any more humiliating sounds. 

_ __ _

Billy breathed out above him, a mix between a gasp and a laugh. He was half way in, and he lent forward, bearing down harshly to drive his cock in the rest of the way. Billy's hips pushed against the back of Steve's ass as he bottomed out. He waited there for a moment - and Steve could hear him breathing in and out, slowly from behind. The lull gave Steve some time to adjust to the thickness inside him, _filling_ him.

_ __ _

"_Fuck_" The word was whispered quietly - _hazily_... Steve wasn't even entirely sure it was real, or if he had somehow imagined it. Billy's hand suddenly grabbed onto one of Steve's ass cheeks, sharp nails cutting into the skin deep enough to draw blood. It was like they were like claws, Steve hissed at the pain and opened his eyes to glance back nervously. Billy looked feral, his eyes were glowing back at Steve in the dark - piercing into him. His mouth opened for his tongue to slide out and sweep across his upper lip, showing off his horrifyingly sharp teeth again.

_ __ _

Billy began to move, slowly at first - pulling out of Steve and then shoving his way back in, repeating the motion with more force each time. They were both breathing harshly, their gasps mingling together in the cold night air. The slick, obscene sound of Billy's cock driving into him filled the room as their pace quickened.

_ __ _

The pressure inside of Steve was threatening to bubble over... His mouth hung slack, a small puddle of saliva had pooled on the stone floor mixing with the blood from his bitten lip. Shock waves of pleasure coursed through him with every thrust, Billy had managed to angle himself so that he nudged into Steve's prostate every time without fail.

_ __ _

"_Fuck_ \- I want-" Billy leaned down over Steve's back - breath humid and wet, ruffling through the hair on the back of Steve’s neck as Billy tried to choke out a sentence. He gave up and instead licked out, warm tongue lapping sloppily against Steve's nape, before groaning with frustration and pulling away. The hand still locking Steve's arms behind his back finally released, and they fell forward - bracing against the floor of the crypt.

_ __ _

With both of his own hands now free - Billy gripped into Steve's thigh and hip, heaving and flipping Steve over until his back was resting against the hard concrete. Steve cried out as Billy's cock twisted inside him, sending a stab of pleasure spiking through him. Steve couldn’t hold back his release, and suddenly shot thick ropes of cum across his own chest and shirt. Billy looked down at him, a little shocked - stilling inside him and surveying the mess.

_ __ _

"You ruined your shirt" Billy said finally, blinking owlishly down at Steve.

_ __ _

"Yeah well, warn me next time you're gonna make me do a 180 with your dick inside me!" Steve snarled back, quickly recovering from the haze of post ejaculate bliss - pulled back to reality by just how infuriating this situation was. Billy promptly fisted his hands into Steve's shirt and pulled, ripping it in half and exposing Steve's chest.

_ __ _

"What the fuck!" Steve yelled as Billy dipped his head down and licked a stripe of saliva between Steve's abs. Billy's cock was still swollen, deep inside Steve and he felt it grind into him with the movement. Steve whimpered at the sensation, without the haze of his own arousal it felt so much more real, so much more _oppressive_ inside him. Steve's hands flew into Billy's hair, half heatedly trying to push him away.

_ __ _

"What? It was ruined anyway" Billy smiled against Steve's skin as he spoke, lifting up his head to look Steve in the face - eyes glinting mischievously. 

_ __ _

"Never heard of laundromats?" Steve asked weakly.

_ __ _

Billy's smile just grew wider, and he dove forward searching out Steve's lips with his own. Billy's mouth pressed hungrily against Steve's, licking out, imploring for Steve to let him in. Steve's own lips parted without hesitation, and their tongues tangled together in a desperate dance. Kissing Billy was like being devoured, every piece of Steve's soul was being sucked out of him and consumed - his body shook, and his hands knotted into Billy's curly hair in an attempt to ground himself.

_ __ _

One of Billy's hands fumbled its way down to Steve's over sensitized cock and wrapped around it, giving a firm tug. Steve's breath hitched, breaking the kiss - his blood rushed to fill his cock once again, and it slowly thickened in the other man's grip. Billy stroked him, twisting his wrist and pulling until a tiny drop of residual cum milked out. He swept his thumb through it, smearing it around the tip before letting the nail of his thumb gently drag back down the sensitive head.

_ __ _

"Please - just - fuck me Billy, finish it… please" He hardly knew what he was saying, but the pressure of Billy tight inside him, filling him yet remaining still - it was driving Steve crazy…

_ __ _

Suddenly he was drawn up, pulled by a hand that had slid behind his shoulder blades until he was settled in Billy's lap. Steve cried out for the second time tonight that he was roughly re-positioned.

_ __ _

"Seriously, stop doing that" Steve huffed into Billy's ear, exhausted.

_ __ _

"But you _love_ it, princess" Billy responded, hand still steadily working Steve's now fully erect cock - the tip was rubbing gently against Billy's stomach leaving behind small wet spot. Billy began to move again - finally - slowly at first, rolling his hips and grinding up into Steve.

_ __ _

Billy’s head fell heavily onto Steve's shoulder, a solid imposing weight - Steve felt his mouth salivate again at the closeness of Billy's neck to his teeth. He leaned forward to lick at the exposed skin, letting his tongue run along Billy's jugular. Billy moved quicker, grinding into Steve with a steady hastened pace - they rose and fell together, bodies locked into rhythm with one another.

_ __ _

"Can I...?" Steve questioned, nipping lightly at Billy's throat.

_ __ _

"Do it" Billy grunted, fingers clawing sharply into Steve's back.

_ __ _

Steve's lips curled back, his fangs hesitating a moment before sinking smoothly into the curve of Billy's neck - warm blood flooded into his mouth, coating his tongue. Steve moaned hopelessly into it, letting the heady thrill of the feed take over. Billy's voice joined his own, a strained growl - he fell out of rhythm and his hips thrust messily as he drew close. 

_ __ _

They came together, Steve painting Billy's stomach and hand with his release - still pulling blood from Billy's neck as he did. Billy tensed, body quaking as his cock pulsed within Steve - filling him with thick, hot ejaculate. He fell forward, taking Steve down with him and trapping him under his body. Billy was panting, catching his breath as the aftershocks rolled through him, Steve took a final pull from his neck before pulling his fangs out, licking the wound so that it would stop bleeding.

_ __ _

"Ugh, get off me - You're disgusting" Steve groaned - pushing away at the sweaty, sticky body laying heavily across him.

_ __ _

"_Shhh_, let's stay like this for a minute" Billy's voice was blissed out, whispering in his ear - cock softening, still resting uncomfortably inside Steve.

_ __ _

"Seriously get that thing _out_ of me” Steve squirmed desperately under the bulky man. “Don't you _dare_ fall asleep!" Steve threatened as Billy began to softly snore directly into his ear.__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

"_I'm warning you_" Steve snarled, before drawing forth his now replenished psychic energy and using it to blast the other man off of him, straight into the ceiling of the Crypt and out the other side. He flinched as he heard Billy crash into something solid outside - _probably_ a tombstone he thought.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

This was just great, all he had wanted tonight was a nice easy victim - and now he was going to have to deal with whatever the fuck _this_ was. Because he already knew, there was no way he was going to be able to stay away from this guy now. He stared at the moon, beaming light down onto him through the newly blasted hole in the roof - contemplating how completely fucked up his immortal life was.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Billy groaned from somewhere outside, his voice could be heard muttering "what the fuck...?" under his breath

_ _ _ _._ _ _ _

_ _ _ ___

_ _ __ _ _

*~ The End…? ~*

_ _ __ _ _

_  
_  
___  
_  


_ _ _ __ _ _ _


End file.
